


Relax Mihashi

by Secretblog1212



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!, oofuri
Genre: Mihashi Ren - Freeform, Oofuri - Freeform, Tickles, Tickling, baseball anime, gay???, reposted from my tumblr, small boys, ticklish mihashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Tajima helps Ren calm down





	Relax Mihashi

It wasn’t uncommon to see Tajima running around and joking with his teammates, it would be concerning if he wasn’t, but this wasn’t the typical scene resulting from Tajima’s fun.

Mihashi wasn’t ‘cowering’ per say behind their captain, but he couldn’t deny that Hanai was somehow in front of him without the older moving.Everyone knew that Mihashi Ren was one of the most ticklish on the team; he was often the unsuspecting victim to both individual and gang attacks.

“Ahh- come on Mihashi! Just a little bit, yeah? I can tell that you’re stiffer than usual and this’ll help!”

Tajima’s newest victim tried to stutter out some defense to his cause unsuccessfully, a bright blush spreading across his nose and cheeks as the teammates still changing rolled their eyes or scoffed. A few jokes were made at the rambunctious pair, but that couldn’t deter Tajima from his goal.

“I-I… Ta-Tajima-kun… I- I am re-relaxed!” The blond finally managed to stutter out. The obviously false statement hung in the air before more eyes were rolled and Mihashis barrier moved towards the practice door with the rest of the team, calling out a threat to make it to practice in a timely manner “Unless you want extra laps!”

Somehow the devious teen managed to hold himself back from attacking the other right then and there as the baseball team filed one by one out the door.

Tajima sighed, “Don’t make me come get you.” he mumbled. Against his warning, Mihashi remained rooted to the floor looking anywhere other than at the teen across from him. Without warning Tajima pounced at the fidgeting ball of nerves.

He had always been able to read the pitcher better than his friends, so he knew Mihashi actually appreciated the friendly contact, and that the soft touches comforted and reassured the pitcher.

Without thinking Tajima latched onto the ace’s sides, fingers wiggling, leaving no chance at an escape. Mihashi crumpled to the ground at the feeling, pleas falling one after another from his mouth between high pitched giggles.

He frantically kicked out at nothing when the fingers moved from his squishy sides towards his center, one finger even unintentionally finding a home in his belly button. “Nahahaht theree!” he nearly screamed, “Ah-ahhahah Tahahjihimaa- Kuhuhun! I’m calm, Ihihim Cahahahlm!”

Tajima felt a teasing smirk form across his face, “Hmm?” He wanted to drag this out as long as he possibly could, even with the threat of extra practice hanging over them. If he wasn’t careful though he would have Abe on him for tiring his pitcher out. He decided that a little longer wouldn’t hurt anyone though. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t understand you Ren-Ren. I’ll just keep going here till you can tell me, yeah?”

Mihashi’s face blushed double what is was, nearly as red as their balls stitching.

He kept it up for the next few minutes, both teasing and tormenting the smaller, hands moving from belly to under arms, and even venturing up to flutter at his neck. He was granted squeaky giggles from that one! But he knew he couldn’t hold them up much longer or he would have others coming for him instead of Mihashi. He swallowed hard at the thought of being on the receiving end of an angry Hanai and Abe.

His fingers slowed and Mihashi took in thankful gasps of air. Without making eye contact Tajima helped the smaller off the ground and ruffled his hair. “There you go, looking better already Ace! But next time I won’t be so nice if you make me come get you.”

A smile spread across both of the teens faces before Tajima reminded him that they should hurry to practice, lest they want to go for a round two. Both boys were quick to scurry out the door and onto the field with fading blushes.

By the look on Abe’s face he hadn’t made it back soon enough and would be in for it at the first chance, but he didn’t mind much seeing how relaxed Mihashi was in comparison to during class. That would make any punishment he was given worth it, even Abe’s unmerciful tickles.


End file.
